


Glued to the Spot

by wheezindemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hey... you guys like some uh... demon boy..?? What a treat.., SO, for now, haha - Freeform, i was gonna make this sadder then I kinda gave up I'm a bit tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezindemon/pseuds/wheezindemon
Summary: After this experience, Ryan knew that it really wasn't a good idea to mess with demons. He was sure of that.





	Glued to the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Boo

The problems began with the broken flashlight.

The night was cold, and that was already a second strike for the mistakes. Fog drifted around the area, and the only noise was the quiet stream below, bubbling ever so quietly, you almost had to stop breathing to hear it.

Shane had tossed his flashlight off the bridge. Ryan didn't really remember why, but he swore that he could recall Shane yelling an offering out to the Goatman or something.

“I've told you 6 times and I'll tell you again Ryan, _I didn't do that_.” Shane's tone had sounded stern, which was something Ryan wasn't used to. He looked up at the tall male, who was peering over into the darkness from the one side of the bridge, his chin resting on the cold metal. He almost actually sounded sad, but Ryan wouldn't buy it.

“Hm? Then who did?? The _Goatman_??” Ryan asked with a playful smirk, hearing a quiet sigh from his partner. “No, not him.” Shane muttered, the wood creaking as he twisted around on his heels, now finally paying attention to what Ryan was doing.

After talking about the place and whatnot, he thought that they were done, and they could go home and get some proper, safe rest. But _oh how the tables turn_. Ryan looked proud of what he had done, but looking closely, you could see hint the fear in Shane’s eyes.

If Shane didn't know Ryan personally, he would have called him crazy, or something along those lines. On the wooden planks of the bridge, Ryan had laid out a Ouija board, with a pentagram etched into the ground with something that looked like chalk, candles lit at every end.

“What the fuck is this..??” Shane asked with a laugh, wiping his eyes in drowsiness as he looked over at the camera, hitting it hard with a face of confusion. “We're gonna try contact the Goatman.” Ryan told him with a grin, looking rather excited.

Shane was rather shocked, to say the very least. _Ryan?? Actually trying to communicate with a demon??_ This thought alone messed with his head, but he snapped out of it in no time.

“Really??” He asked with a content smile, sitting down on the bridge, crossing his legs as he copied Ryan’s sitting position. “Y-Yup.” Ryan's voice sounded nervous by how quickly Shane had agreed to this, and that was good, to Shane.

“You really wanna do this..?? You could fucking **die** , Ryan.” Shane commented quietly, fiddling with his fingers as he watched Ryan search for something in his backpack. _Salt_.

The short male hummed as he walked around the small area, making sure the circle was completely closed. The spot they were in suddenly felt tighter, like less air was getting into it or something.

Ryan placed his hands on the board, looking up at Shane with half a smile. “I'm sure.” He said with a nod, squinting his eyes at Shane when he noticed how long it took for him to answer.

The questioning actually went on for over 2 hours, even though only around 3 minutes of the footage was used. Ryan was certainly determined to maKe something happen, even cursing at the demon at some point.

Shane felt _sick_. He had been messing with the board before, but he only lightly rested his hands on it now, _like you're supposed to_. He kept on dozing off in a sense, as Ryan kept on telling him that his eyes were rolling back into his head.

“Alright uh… let’s close the.. thing so the demons won't do anything to us.. or.. something.” Ryan mumbled, being exhausted by now. He had been drained of his excitement, and only his empty vessel now remained.

Shane was completely still as Ryan packed up. Even when he was finished that, Shane hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes seeming to be unblinking. “C’mon S-Shane… let's go home.” He mumbled, placing a hand on the others shoulder, getting a fright when he spoke. He hadn't spoken in a while either.

“I can't.” Shane stated rather simply, not even looking at Ryan when he was talking to him. Ryan was confused. _Was Shane just messing with him..? Or-_ Ryan didn't want to think of anything worse than that.

“What..?? W-What do you mean you _can't_..??” Ryan replied with a slight yell, getting a little bit worried about him now. He knew Shane very well, and he knew that even he wouldn't be able to hold a joke up for this long without laughing.

“Ryan. I said **I can’t**.” Shane snapped with a hiss, now looking at Ryan with empty eye sockets, his eyes being completely black, not even a tiny white pupil in sight.

Ryan screamed out in fear, falling backwards onto the bridge, clutching his heart in fear. His eyes were locked onto Shane, as his were onto Ryan. He panted, stumbling forward on his knees as he attempted to get out his water gun, cursing as it got stuck under his belt.

Shane didn't really do anything in this situation, as it didn't really seem like he could. He yelled out as the Holy Water hit his palm, it completely catching him by surprise. Ryan laughed a little, feeling like he was winning some sort of battle, _in his head that is_.

A blink was all it took for things to change. Ryan blinked once, a long and hard one too. He didn't want any of this to be real, and he just wanted to go home, not caring about the nightmares that'd pester him all night. He just wanted to feel _safe_.

Everything looked different after that. Shane looked relatively normal, and his heart rate started to slow, even at the sight of that. “I think you _may_ have trapped the Goatman in here with me.” Shane suggested with a slight laugh, looking extremely unphased for someone who was claiming to just have been possessed.

Ryan’s eyes widened at this. It all seemed to click. _The salt circle, trapping demons in and out, Shane's silence throughout the event.. It all worked out_.

“Do me a big ‘ol favour and flick a little pathway for Steve to leave outta.” He added with a raised eyebrow, almost a little bit frightened by how quickly Ryan did so.

Shane then stood up, looking as peppy as ever. The weight was gone off his shoulders. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, his teeth chattering in the 4am cold weather.

“Wanna… uh, head home and get a little bit of rest..??” Shane suggested with the tilt of his head, smiling contently as he saw Ryan’s face light up.

“Yeah... alright.” Ryan told the other with a nod, beginning to walk alongside Shane to the car, too many thoughts flying around in his head to process.

“What happened back there..?? I think I zoned out.” Shane chuckled, knowing himself, that this was untrue. The two clicked on their seatbelts at the same time, it almost being an indication that Ryan was about to go on a ramble.

Indeed, Ryan rambled on and on about how he nearly had a heart attack, making hand motions and all. How did the man do this while driving..?? _No idea_.

Shane looked down at his hand as soon as Ryan mentioned the Holy Water, hissing at the sight of his singed and melting skin. He had let it get way too close this time.

He looked at the reflection of himself in the window, having black soulless eyes staring back at him from his eye sockets. _Next time he'll just have to try a little bit harder._

 


End file.
